how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to add Facebook Emoticons to Facebook Chat
It feels good to chat with your best online buddies on Facebook right? And the main stream of getting involved is to share and connect with your friends as well as love ones. Being one of the Facebook’s “active users”, probably, one is also involve in the so-called, “chatting”, exchanging ideas with regards to status and more. Considering chat is one of the climax why you do effort of logging in and out of the social network, aside from word text, everyone is also excited using different emoticons or smiley faces to give the sensible feeling while chatting. Sometimes words written are not easily understood without facial expression but in the case smiley faces you can show your buddies how you react with your certain “chat hot stuff”. To get familiar in adding these smiley faces, all you need is to follow some steps. Also see this page to find out all Facebook Emoticons. A more extensive list can be found at Facebook Chat Emoticons. *The first step is for happy expression and grateful heart, a glimpse of happiness would be great if you add the classic smiling face :) or :-). Aside from the simple curve, you can also add eyes expression for happiness like ^_^ (a personal favorite) and for the overwhelmed eyes icon that goes like >: O, if you want something that is unique you can also have the cat smile or "mustache" :3 and giving the special grin to your friend can be done with :D . *The next in line in doing the exciting conversation plays with characters. A simple wink will do by just adding ;) or;-), if you feel like devilish do it like this 3:), owning a heart of angel can let you create this one O:), blow your horns with the cheeky face like :P. * Right after the faces that makes everyone feel secured about what you feel, it’s time to know the third set of faces feeling blue, the simplest is the sad face or :( or :-( and if you feel like crying you can let your friend know by merely showing face like :'( and the stage of being upset can be shown in this manner >:o . a grumpy look is enough with >:-( . *If smile can give an extraordinary feeling what more with a kiss? With all the love let your love one feel a kiss by the wind with :-* . A touch of being surprise goes like :-o an bored can be as simple as :-/. watch this video - explains how to add emoticons to Facebook chat Uplift a great conversation not only by exchanging'Bold textInsert non-formatted text here' of words. Bring on the thrill as you try to use faces that can give a heart of your chat. You can add emoticons to Facebook chat as well as Facebook messages, status updates or on your profile page. Visit fb emoticons for more info on faces :). Category:Facebook Category:Emoticons Category:Smiley Category:Chat Category:Flag